Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories
Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories was published by Field Publications in 1989. It consists of two three-ring binders full of removable pages containing short stories by various authors and illustrators. There are four different categories of stories in the collection. Three of these focused on established characters from Muppet television shows: The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and Muppet Babies. The fourth category is "Kermit's Tales," which contains stories about a group of young animals, including one named Bean Bunny, who bears little resemblance to the familiar Muppet bunny of the same name. Bedtime Stories was available by subscription. Upon subscribing, the reader received the first binder and a few story pages. After that, each month brought new story pages and eventually a second binder to contain all the stories. A Baby Kermit nightlight was offered as a free gift with the subscription. The stories from the Bedtime Stories collection were later published in a more traditional book format as the Jim Henson's Muppet Stories series. Stories The Muppet Show The Muppet Show stories: (illustrated by Richard Walz) * "Kermit’s All-Star Orchestra" by Ellen Weiss * "The Floppy Hopper Dropper Stopper" by Richard Chevat * "Hot Off the Press" by Craig Shemin * "The Misunderstanding" by Kimberly Morris * "Fozzie Goes Overboard" by Kimberly Morris * "Forget It, Kermit!" by Kimberly Morris * "Far-Out Talent" by Richard Chevat * "Robin’s Blanket" by Cheryl Gottlief * "Where’s Beaker?" by Andrew Gutelle * "Dr. Teeth on Tour" by Jim Lewis * "Fozzie’s Costume" by Andrew Gutelle * "Home is Where Your Friends Are" by Harry Ross * "Kermit’s Lullaby" by Richard Chevat * "Clothes Make the Gonzo" by Randi Hacker * "Let Me Help!" by Craig Shemin * "Floyd’s New Song" by Marianne Meyer * "The Really Truly Boffo Birthday Cake" by Harry Ross * "Fozzie Makes Waves" by Marianne Meyer * "Janice, What’s in That Trunk?" by Marianne Meyer * "Forgetful Rowlf" by Craig Shemin * "The Garage Sale" by Harry Ross * "Miss Piggy’s Beauty Lesson" by Laura Hitchcock * "Rowlf’s Lullaby" by Jim Lewis * "Fozzie’s Not Invited" by Ellen Weiss * "Animal’s Way" by Richard Chevat * "Swedish Chef, Private Eye" by Jim Lewis * "Robin and the New Neighbor" by Harry Ross * "Statler’s Secret" by Randi Hacker * "A Bedtime Punch Line" by Richard Chevat * "The Gift of the Fogey" by Craig Shemin (With a tip of the hat to O. Henry) * "Robin and the Haunted House" by Harry Ross * "Hike on Dragon Mountain" by Deborah Kovacs * "Fozzie’s New Partner" by Jim Lewis * "Up, Up and Away" by Deborah Kovacs * "Gonzo’s Adventure" by Harry Ross * "Gonzo’s Got a Brand-New Dance" by Deborah Kovacs * "Shipwrecked" by Harry Ross * "Piggy’s New Leaf" by Louise Gikow * "Robin Takes a Hike" by Deborah Kovacs * "Fozzie Picks Fruit" by Deborah Kovacs * "A Very Special Party" by Richard Chevat Fraggle Rock Fraggle Rock stories: (illustrated by Larry DiFiori) * "The Ballad of Mokey Fraggle" by Ellen Weiss * "Boober Doesn't Like Surprises" by Deborah Kovacs * "Red and the G.S.T." by Ellen Weiss * "The Big Mess" by Michaela Muntean * "Boober's Diary" by Ellen Weiss * "Mokey's Rock Takes a Walk" by Andrew Gutelle * "Lost and Found in Fraggle Rock" by Andrew Gutelle * "Traveling Matt's Daring Rescue" by Andrew Gutelle * "The Perfect Pajamas" by Harry Ross * "Safe and Sound" by Ellen Weiss * "Wembley Wembles" by Louise Gikow * "The Contest" by Harry Ross * "Boober and the Shrinking Sickness" by Ellen Weiss * "Red Gets the Blues" by Ellen Weiss * "The Pocket Friend" by Deborah Kovacs * "The Thickety Place" by Deborah Kovacs * "The Fraggle Frolic" by Andrew Gutelle * "Doozer's Holiday" by Deborah Kovacs * "Junior Comes Through" by Ellen Weiss * "Red and the Radish Master" by Michaela Muntean * "Findsome Stew" by Deborah Kovacs * "Explore No More" by Richard Chevat * "Fraggle Cakes" by Ellen Weiss * "Trouble's Troubles" by Kimberly Morris * "Gobo Alone" by Richard Chevat * "The Bravest Fraggle" by Andrew Gutelle * "The Magic Spice" by Richard Chevat * "Wembley's Painting" by Andrew Gutelle * "A Time to Rhyme" by Richard Chevat * "Blue Socks" by Kimberly Morris * "Gobo & the Drubble Bug" by Andrew Gutelle * "Boober Appreciation Day" by Michaela Muntean * "Good-Night, Doozers" by Richard Chevat * "Red Gets the Twigglies" by Deborah Kovacs * "Anything for a Friend" by Richard Chevat * "Gardening Tips for Gorgs" by Richard Chevat * "The Doozer Who Wouldn't Quit" by Richard Chevat * "Wembley's Tale" by Michaela Muntean * "Gobo Moves Out" by Michaela Muntean * "When You're Sick, You Go to Bed" by Ellen Weiss * "A Drip in Time Saves Nine" by Ellen Weiss * "The Round Number Ticker" by Deborah Kovacs Muppet Babies Muppet Babies stories: (illustrated by Tom Cooke) * "Baby Piggy and Wilfred" by Michaela Muntean * "How to Be a Kermit" by Ellen Weiss * "Baby Rowlf Takes a Slide" by Harry Ross * "Baby Gonzo's Marvelous Tent" by Deborah Kovacs * "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" by Ramsey Morris * "When Gonzos Ruled the Earth" by Jim Lewis * "You Can Do Magic" by Kimberly Morris * "The Very Messy Closet" by Michaela Muntean * "The Sand Castle" by Andrew Gutelle * "Oops! Here Comes Baby Animal!" by Jim Lewis * "Space Captain Scooter" by Richard Chevat * "The Disappearing Chicken" by Andrew Gutelle * "Baby Piggy's Tea Party" by Andrew Gutelle * "Baby Fozzie Interrupts Too Much" by Randi Hacker * "The Wide World of Gonzo" by Kimberly Morris * "Baby Kermit's Safari" by Deborah Kovacs * "Secrets" by Harry Ross * "Baby Skeeter Sets a Record" by Kimberly Morris * "The Yo-Yo" by Andrew Gutelle * "Flippo" by Kimberly Morris * "A Rainy-Day Adventure" by Louise Gikow * "Baby Piggy Plays Possum" by Harry Ross * "Baby Fozzie's Snow Pal" by Harry Ross * "Baby Gonzo Gets His Wish" by Ellen Weiss * "Baby Kermit Cleans Up" by Margaret Spier * "Nanny's Vacation" by Craig Shemin * "Babes in Snowland" by Charles Hirsch * "I Want a Boo-Boo, Too" by Harry Ross * "Baby Kermit's Magic Blanket Ride" by Deborah Kovacs * "Baby Fozzie's Green Thumb" by Harry Ross * "Baby Piggy and the Dream Library" by Ellen Weiss * "Practice Makes Perfect" by Deborah Kovacs * "Baby Bunsen's Sleep-over Surprise" by Jim Lewis * "Who Took the Cookies?" by Andrew Gutelle * "Baby Gonzo, Litterbug" by Randi Hacker * "Taking Care of Nanny" by Randi Hacker * "Baby Gonzo and the Magic Ball" by Deborah Kovacs * "The Man in the Moon" by Harry Ross * "One for the Seesaw" by Ellen Weiss * "Not Talking!" by Ellen Weiss * "Baby Piggy and the Wrong Side of the Bed" by Michaela Muntean Kermit's Tales "Kermit's Tales" stories: (illustrated by John Gurney) * "Bean Bunny's Moonlight Walk" by Daphne Skinner * "What Should We Play?" by Daphne Skinner * "Buster B. Finds A Home" by Michaela Muntean * "Rosie Raccoon Meets the Night" by Harry Ross * "The Thank-You Gift" by Michaela Muntean * "Woody Beaver Builds a Dam" by Michaela Muntean * "Boris Beaver" by Harry Ross * "Tod Bunny's Busy Birthday" by Daphne Skinner * "Four Friends" by Jim Lewis * "A Hug for Stuckley" by Michaela Muntean * "The Buddy System" by Ellen Weiss * "Celia Skunk, Pack Rat" by Harry Ross * "Up the Water Spout" by Barry Keating * "Lima-Bean-and-Dandelion Soup!" by Ellen Weiss * "Helping Harriet Home" by Richard Chevat" * "The Bobcat Who Loved to Swim" by Randi Hacker * "A Flying Lesson" by Arthur Rosenblatt * "Big Foot Clyde" by Kimberly Morris * "Wendell Did It" by Jim Lewis * "The Steam from the Pot" by Michaela Muntean * "Kid Stuff" by Antonia Bryan * "Colin the Chameleon" by Kimberly Morris * "The Rescue Operation" by Kimberly Morris * "The March Wind" by Michaela Muntean * "The Curse of the Gypsy Moth" by Kimberly Morris * "I'm No Chipmunk" by Richard Chevat * "Night Sounds" by Michaela Muntean * "Little Morris Bear" by Harry Ross * "The Best of Friends" by Antonia Bryan * "The Night the Moon Disappeared" by Michaela Muntean * "The Wonderful Log" by Deborah Kovacs * "The Otter Who Lived Alone" by Harry Ross * "Owlet's First Flight" by Harry Ross * "Forever Green" by Michaela Muntean * "Lucy and the Firefly" by Louise Gikow * "Dirty Little Delia" by Harry Ross * "Hide and Seek" by Daphne Skinner * "The New Bird in Town" by Debbie Kovacs * "Flutterby the Butterfly" by Toby Finneman * "Doubting Thomas" by Michael Muntean * "Wake Up, Bear!" by Richard Chevat * "Fair and Square Share" by Kimberly Morris __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories Category:Muppet Books Category:Fraggle Rock Books Category:Muppet Babies Books